


mudblood and mud on your face

by TheTartWitch



Series: just having a bit of a laugh at your expense [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Not all Slytherins are dicks, Outdated Pureblood Sentiment Confronted By Queen and Unafraid Muggleborns, Professor Snape is a halfblood don't forget, Racism, also so what if he's ooc i like it and i wrote this fic bite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: a pureblood crosses the line. every muggleborn is ready to defend their friends.(not actually angsty. meant to be funny.)





	mudblood and mud on your face

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be part one of series of fics prompted by posts i saw on tumblr. i dunno how to link it or anything, but if it was your post you'll know and vice versa. alternatively i'm totally willing to discuss other ideas with you guys in comments. basically the theme will be:  
> muggleborns messing with purebloods.  
> that's it. it'll be humorous and inspiring and i've hit a bit of a block so i'm gonna be lazy and let myself write whatever i feel like to get myself back into the swing of things again. feel free to offer to beta; otherwise all of these will be unbetaed. :)

Emily isn’t really sure what’s happening. The crowd mentality is strong here, what with the rhythmic stomping and clapping and singing that sounds more like ritual chanting with every passing moment, and all she really remembers is one of the asshole pureblood Slytherins (not a  _ nice _ one, they’d gone over the lists with the prefects in the common room earlier, and the list for assholes is surprisingly short but still has upwards of ten names on it) had said something to Miranda Keitcher that Emily hadn’t heard but the tone was condescending enough that she’d bristled instinctively.

Then he’d spit on Miranda’s face. There’d been a moment of silence throughout the hall, every single muggleborn face turned in that direction like puppets on a collective string, and the little jerk had looked around as though unsure of himself. There hadn’t been any movement until Miranda’s hand slowly raised into the air. Emily’s breath had caught. 

Miranda licked her hand slowly, eyes unwavering from the boy’s, and then she’d run her hand across the skin of his face and up into his hair. She’d begun to stomp her foot in a rhythm Emily knew deep in her bones. She’d begun to stomp too, the tempo intrinsic to her and everyone around her. Nellie from Hufflepuff had begun to sing the song first, her voice high and strong and steady. There was a sharp edge to the words, her eyes and tone steel, and every muggleborn in the hall contributed to the chorus as it came around. 

The pureblood was backing away from an advancing Miranda slowly, like he’d tempted a wild beast unknowingly and wasn’t sure how to escape. She followed, fire in her eyes, feet pounding into Hogwarts’ dust and hands shaking the air itself with her clapping. She wasn’t alone, and he was, and Emily could see the moment when that fact occurred to him. 

The moment was made complete when Professor Snape stood at the faculty table, his eyes sharp and cutting when they looked down at the boy. There was an instant silence. 

“Queen,” he said finally. “Excellent choice, Ms. Keitcher.”

And then he sat back down to the sound of cheers. 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?  
> the song they're all singing/chanting/stomping/clapping is supposed to be 'we will rock you' by queen. *shrugs* was gonna include lyrics but didn't feel like it? eh.


End file.
